Kagome in Trouble
by emma221
Summary: I'm the kind of girl who lives for the here and now. I'm a delinquent young teenager who enjoys the night life to much and that's where the trouble really begins. Full summary inside. "on hold"
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome in Trouble**

I'm a delinquent young teenager who enjoys too much of the night life, I'm the kind of girl who lives for the here and now. My life was… is pretty messed up, all I do is sleep all morning, argue with my father for the afternoon and party at night, and that's where the trouble really begins.

The InHanou is a night club for all humans and demons and half demons besides a certain kind which will come later in the story, However Inyoka is a night club meant for only demons of all birth but no humans are allowed.

* * *

I never really thought about the future, I was the kind of girl who lives for the here and now. My life was… is pretty messed up, all I do is sleep all morning, argue with my father for the afternoon and party at night, like I said pretty messed up. My sister Kikyo and I usually go to InHanou night club but tonight we went to the InYoka night club for a change of scenery, that was where I first met him and when the trouble really began.

"Come on Kikyo, please I've been stuck at home all day, please just this once and I won't bother you for the rest of the weekend" Kagome begged on her knees

"Kagome, don't you ever get sick of going out all the time, I mean why don't you get a job or get a puppy to keep you busy." Kikyo was a year older than me and one of my father's rules were that I was only allowed to go to the night clubs if Kikyo came with me, but of course she always gave in because if she didn't she would never hear the end of how I wasn't getting any younger as time went on.

Kagome looked at Kikyo like she had grown another head. "Why would I get a puppy, we all know it would only die a few weeks later. Why let a poor innocent creature suffer like that? Have you no shame" Kagome said defiantly shaking her finger at Kikyo. She just looked at Kagome and shook her head "Go one then, go get ready" Kikyo gave up sighing loudly.

Kagome let out a loud squeal before racing up the stairs to her room while Kikyo trudged slowly to her own to get ready for what was going to be a long night.

~~~KIT~~~

Kagome jumped out of the car as soon as the taxi started to slow down, "Come on Kikyo hurry up." She called back excitedly. After Kikyo had paid the right amount for the taxi she grabbed Kagome by her arms gently and looked into her deep blue eyes. "Now Kagome slow down, we have all night. You don't want to use up all your energy in fifteen minutes now do you?" she said softly to here.  
Kagome looked at her for a few minutes before shaking her head and took a long breath.

After five minutes Kikyo grabbed Kagome's hand and tried to make her follow her inside the InHanou night club, however Kagome had other plans and tugged against her to the other side of the street and right into InYoka night club. "Kagome what do you think you're doing? We can't go in there it's against the rules."  
"Oh come on Kikyo, we're both mikos, all we have to do is mask our scents. It's easy!" Kagome said with a soft but calm and determined voice.  
"But why go in there in the first place, do you know how much trouble we will get into if they find out" Kikyo whispered loudly to her  
"Well first we will go in there for a change of scenery and a bit of spice, and secondly I guess we better not get caught, just follow my lead and you will be fine. Ok?"

Kikyo was about to argue some more, but Kagome had already turned around and was heading into the building that was full of fully fledged demons. Kikyo looked around her and prayed to god for help and guidance before chasing after her delinquent little sister.

Kagome walked right through the doors and straight up to the bar. "Hey can I please have a scotch on the rocks?" She asked the waiter

The guy let out a bellow of a laugh, "are you sure you can handle that?" he asked with a bit of misbelieve in his eyes.

"Sure I can how about you get one for yourself and we will have a competition?" Kagome asked with mischief in her eyes.

"Sorry little lady, I'm not allowed to drink on the job, But if you're not busy later I would love to get together for a drink?"

"Sorry, I'm just here for the night" Kagome replied with a flirtatious grin, "My names, Kagome" she said while holding her hand out.

"Names, Bank, it's a pleasure meeting you Kagome" He replied while kissing the back of her hand.

"Ahh caught a new fish did ya Bank?" A man with long silver hair and two really cute looking puppy dor ears on the top of his head asked looking Kagome up and down.  
"Ahh, Inuyasha this young lady is Kagome, Kagome this loud mouth is none other than the infamous Inuyasha" at that Kagome let out a little giggle while Inuyasha tried to punch Bank in the arm. "It is a pleasure to meet you Inuyasha." Kagome replied with a bend of her neck, thinking to herself that Inuyasha might be a good match for Kikyo.  
"Like wise." He said cheerfully holding up a can of bourbon.

Kagome looked around for a second before she snagged her arm out and grabbed Kikyo from the masses of bodies, "Any ways this is my older sister Kikyo, Kikyo this is Bank and Inuyasha" making sure her eyes would linger longer on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo then surprisingly took Kikyo hand and kissed it, "It's a pleasure to meet you Kikyo, and please will you dance with me?" He asked looking hopeful.  
Kikyo looked at Kagome, "Go on it will be fun!" She looked back at Inuyasha and whispered a really soft yes that he could barely hear.

As those two went off to the dance floor Kagome turned around hoping to talk to Bank some more but found him half way down the line serving another customer. "Ah Master Sesshomaru, the usual I presume?"  
Sesshomaru gave a small nod and turned around casting his eyes across the room, meeting Kagome's eyes half way. Kagome took her drink and walked confidently up to him.  
"Hey there, the names Kagome" she said with a winning smile while holding out her hand. Kagome started to get nervous when he didn't reply or shake her hand all the while Sesshomaru looked at her wondering why he couldn't properly smell her scent. Yes he could smell the lilacs and lilies, and he would only admit to himself that he liked that smell, but he couldn't smell the half yokai or full yokai blood in her.

"Sesshomaru" he replied

"What?" Kagome not even realising that he had spoken, Sesshomaru let the side of his mouth curve up in a grin, "I just gave you my name, Kagome" he said leaning forward to whisper her name in her ear.

Kagome let a blush through and quickly got over her nerves "Would you like to dance?" she asked while grabbing his hand and leading him out to the dance floor, Sesshomaru just couldn't find it in himself to pull away from her soft delicate little hands cradling his hard calloused hand.

"So what do you do Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked wondering

"I am the head of the company, Inuasho Corp." He replied softly

"Oh really, so what does Inuasho Corp do?"

"We convince other companies that it's a good idea to join us and then we buy them then sell them for more money than they would have made in a century!" Sesshomaru replies like it was an everyday thing, well I guess it was for him.

"Isn't that pretty mean, I mean they could really be struggling not just the company but the families as well that work there." Kagome said with a depressing look.

Sesshomaru let out a small chuckle, "I never said it was nice, it's just really good business and one I am good at." He spun her around and held her in his arms. "And don't worry, we make sure that the people who worked there are either given a job at Inuasho Corp or we help them find a stable job somewhere else."

Kagome let this go over her mind before she realized Sesshomaru had asked her a question, "Sorry I missed that"

Sesshomaru let out a soft sigh for having to repeat himself. "I asked what do you do for a living?"

Kagome hesitated a bit before answering, "Well I'm in Uni at the moment but only for two days a week, other than that I help my father run his flower shop" it wasn't a complete lie she did go to uni but the only times she helped her father work in the flower shop was when it needed to be cleaned.

As the music finished Sesshomaru lead kagome back to the V.I.P and found Inuyasha with hi hand gently but firmly wrapped around Kikyo

"Ah, see Sesshomaru told ya you would have fun" Inuyasha said with a cheeky grin.

"Seems you have had to much little brother" Sesshomaru said with a smirk right back while Kagome and Kikyo tried hiding their smiles behind their hands.

~~~KIT~~~

When Sesshomaru saw Kagome and Kikyo try to hide their yawns he offered to give them a lift home.

"No please, we would hate to be a bother" Kikyo tried to say but Sesshomaru would hear none of it

"Don't be like that, it would be my pleasure if you would allow me to drive youse tow both home?" he said will holing Kagome's hand

"Well if you put it like that, how can we possibly say no!" Kagome said before her sister could argue while sending her a puppy dog look.

"Well if you're sure" she said shyly grabbing her purse.

On the way home Kagome sat in the front with Sesshomaru just talking softly about his work, and if he had any free time. While in the back Kikyo was once again cuddled in the crook of Inuyasha's arms fighting to keep her eyes open.

The drive home went way too quickly for Kagome's liking and before she knew it she had to say good bye.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru called grabbing her hand, "I would love it greatly if we were able to get together later on in the week for lunch or diner?" he asked while looking deep in her eyes.

"I would love that, here I'll give you this so you can call me when you have time off from work" she quickly grabbed a piece of paper out of her purse and scribbled her number on it

"I'll look forward to it, till than" he kissed the back of her hand while taking the note.

As Kagome closed the door she heard the car speed off.

For the first time Kagome felt happy, but her mind wasn't going to let her rest, she had just made a date with a full demon and he had no idea what she was.

Yep the trouble really had just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**For those who still haven't figured it out yes Bank is short for Bankotsu, and Kikyo is the sweet and innocent one where Kagome likes to party. I know that Sesshomaru and Kagome hit it off pretty quick****ly but who cares it still works, and Kari is Kikyo's and Kagome's Mums name.**  
_**I don't own any Inuyasha characters or Disturbed but I do own this plot.**_

"Kagome"  
A tall skinny black haired girl turned over on her stomach covering her head with the pillow all the while having her body trapped in her blanket.  
"Kagome if you don't get up now there will be no coffee!" Kikyo exclaimed  
the said girl sat straight up in bed but still was half dazed.  
"Really" Kikyo sighed while grabbing Kagome by the arm and hauling her up on her feet.  
"Kikyo, Kagome breakfast's ready" Kari called  
"Coming mum" Kikyo called out

Kikyo came down the stairs with Kagome hobbling beside her, while Kari was dishing up the bacon and eggs and Souta was setting the table.  
"Coffee" Kagome mumbled as her tummy growled out its protest to being ignored.  
"OK, OK just wait" Kikyo grumbled out "Here, sit down and I'll go make you a nice hot coffee.

"Has dad already gone to work?" Kagome asked after taking a few sips from her coffee. "Yes, but he said he will be home early tonight." Kari replied softly.  
Kagome slowly picked at her food not really a morning person, "What's wrong Kagome" Kari asked with a concerned look  
"Ah, nothing, just not that hungry. I think I might just get something on the way to school" She said pushing her chair back and placing her bowl in the sink. Kagome came back down stairs fifteen minutes later with her school bag packed to the max full of school reports only three quarters finished.  
"Have a nice day at school Kagome" Kari said to her "DON'T GET IN TO TROUBLE" she yelled while Kagome closed the door.  
"Kagome just waved her hand to show that she heard and kept walking while putting her ear phones into listen to some Disturbed.

~~~KIT~~~

Kagome was just about to cross the road when a silver BMW motorbike pulled up right in front of her and being Kagome dropped her bag making the paper work fall all around her.  
Kagome pulled out her ear phones getting ready to give the stranger a big lecture. The stranger pulled off their helmet making their long silver hair fall down around their shoulders.  
"Sesshomaru" Kagome gasped  
"Well, well, if it isn't Kagome" Something in his voice made her wary when she realized she hadn't masked her scent.  
"I- I can explain" Kagome stuttered knowing she was in big trouble  
"I hope you can, but not here. Get on" Sesshomaru demanded handing her a helmet, but she didn't miss how he kept looking around just waiting for something to jump out of the shadows.  
Kagome held on tight around Sesshomaru's waist before he took off at high speed. Before long Sesshomaru pulled up in front of 15m iron gates, waiting for them to open. "Who lives here?" Kagome asked  
"I do, this is my personal house, and I have five others in this town. Hold on"  
Kagome sat there stunned until he told her to old on when she grabbed tighter around his waist. Five seconds later Kagome was being helped off the motorbike and being lead inside.  
"Master Sesshomaru, welcome home, the food is ready in the study room." A woman who looked about thirty but this was a demon we were talking about "Thank-you Shika that will be all" Shika bowed and left the two to wander around by themselves.  
Sesshomaru lead Kagome to the study room, "Sit" Kagome sat in the closest chair she could get to waiting for Sesshomaru to give her a sign to start talking.  
Sesshomaru sat down opposite her while grabbing a plate fool of raw cow, "Excuse me for a bit I haven't eaten in a while" Sesshomaru said softly while eating the meat in one gulp.

After Sesshomaru finished he looked straight into Kagome's eyes, Kagome started squirming under the intense gaze. "Well, we seem to have a problem, why don't you try and start from the begging"  
Kagome let out a breath, trying to get the courage to talk, "My name IS Kagome Higarashi and Kikyo is my older sister, my father is a Priest and mother is a priestess, it was only natural that I be Priestess as well."  
"Why were you at Inyoka, why didn't you just stay at InHanou?" he demanded  
"Because I was bored and wanted some real fun so I dragged Kikyo across to Inyoka." Kagome said simply.  
Sesshomaru got up from his seat and started pacing, "So let me get this straight, you not only put yourself but also your sister in danger because you were bored"  
"what danger. We both have our powers, we can protect ourselves"  
"There are more than just your average yokai in that club, there are demons who will kill just for the fun of it, and believe me even you won't be able to put up a fight against them."  
"Why, what's in there"  
"I am not at liberty to say, but what I can say is that the demons knew what you were last night, they saw you and will come after you and your sister. All because you were bored" Sesshomaru yelled  
Kagome finally understanding what he was trying to say, felt heartbreaking knowing that her sister and possibly her family was now in trouble because she just wanted to have some fun. "What am I going to do I have to get my family away" Kagome whispered tears leaking from her eyes.  
Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his arms and whispered in her ear, "you will and your family will stay here, no one will dare try and harm you if you stay inside these walls" Kagome held Sesshomaru's t-shirt tightly in her small hands clutching to him like the floor would give way any second.  
"Why didn't you tell me about you being a miko?" seshomaru asked softly  
"Because, I didn't think it would matter and I thought if I told you, you would kick me out of Inyoka.  
"You're right, I would of kicked you out of there, it is way to dangerous. Please promise me you will never go back there."  
Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's eyes, "Why, what's in there?" she asked softly  
"Kagome I've already told you I'm not at liberty to say but please just promise me" Sesshomaru urged grabbing her by the shoulders holding her firmly. Kagome nodded her head and rested it against Sesshomaru's shoulders letting min pull her tighter in his grasp.  
"Come, we will collect your family before it gets too dark"

~~~KIT~~~

Sesshomaru pulled into Kagome's garage around 4 in the afternoon.  
"Thank-you, for the lift" Kagome said getting of the motor bike "would you like to come in for a drink?" she asked looking nervous. Sesshomaru stood up and stepped away from the motor bike while taking of the helmet and let his hair fall down his back.  
Kagome turned around heading for the front porch, when Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her arm and started to pull her behind her. When she turned to ask what was wrong Sesshomaru put a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet.  
Kagome looked over shoulder to see a shadow in the window, what was wrong with that it was just probably Mum or Souta.  
When Kagome heard something smash, and what sounded like a body falling to the ground, she started to get nervous, just as Kagome was about to say something, she saw the curtain move and saw....

Sorry people I think I will leave it there can't really think of anything else, or I could be nice and write more hmmm.... what to do?

Ok I guess I'll keep writing lol oh yea does anyone know if Harvey noman sells only iPod usb charges not the actual iPod.

....And saw her father covered in blood. Kagome gave a little gasp while covering her mouth a second later, while Sesshomaru stepped protectively in front of her to block her from the view.  
"Whose there, come out now!" Kagome's father ordered  
Sesshomaru stepped out with Kagome's hand in his and her hiding behind his back.  
"Kagome, what are you doing here, aren't you meant to be at school and who's this?" Kai asked  
"My name is Sesshomaru, Higarashi san" Sesshomaru replied politely while bowing  
"You know who he is?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru  
"who doesn't know the great and famous Higarashi van-"  
"Be quiet!" Kai snapped out before Sesshomaru could finish his sentence, "I'm guessing that you met Kagome at a nightclub yes." Kai said in a matter of fact tone while Kagome went white in the face 'how did he know surely he wasn't watching me. "And if that is so that would mean that Kagome went into Inyoka, right!" Kai said now looking straight onto her eyes making her squirm "well Kagome, do you have anything to say"  
Kagome looked up at her father noticing that something wasn't right and just nodded yes. Kai walked up to Kagome and grabbed her arm pulling her towards the house "Come Kagome have a look at this" but before Kagome could be dragged in to the house Sesshomaru grabbed her around the waist trying to get her away from her father  
"Please Higarashi san, she doesn't need to see that"  
"I am afraid she must, and this will make her grow up and think of other people than just herself" Sesshomaru looked at Kai then turned his gaze to Kagome, with an apologetic look in his eyes he let her go and let Kai pull her in the house with Sesshomaru close behind.

When Kagome was in the family room she looked on the floor and there laying lifelessly was her mother covered in blood, Kagome went to go take a step closer when she felt her father's bloodied hand tighten on her arm. Kai shook his head "don't get to close, she is contaminated"

Kagome could not believe what she had just heard, her father calling her mother contaminated because she had been murdered "You basted!" Kagome rounded on him "how can you say something like that about the woman you are supposed to love" Kagome emphasised each word with a fist to his chest, Kai just let her hit him until he heard Kagome say something about him not loving any of them and he is probably having an affair with another woman  
"Now listen Kagome and listen well for I will not repeat myself, I have always and forever will be faithful to your mother, I admit I haven't been here for you or your siblings as much as I should have been, but that was not my choice. I love you all, I know it doesn't seem like it but what I have been doing for the past 30 years has been to keep my family safe."  
Yea and a lot of good that done for mum" Kagome said nodding her head towards the corpse.  
"You're right Kagome that is my fault only because I didn't figure out earlier enough that you had gone to the Inyoka night club, if I knew you were thinking of going there I could of stopped you from doing such a stupid act, did you know that your powers are useless in there with those creatures"  
"Higarashi if you go into any more detail you may as well tell her all of it."  
Kai looked at Kagome's tear stained face then grabbed her by the shoulders and lead her to the counter and poured her a hot cup of coffee.  
"Kagome, you have to promise me to keep quiet until I've finished talking" Kai looked at Kagome waiting.  
"Ok, I promise" she whispers softly.  
"What you need to understand is that I didn't choose this kind of life and if I had a choice I would have ran from it years ago. Let me take you back to 17th century this was an era filled with disease and despair, you would expect our surprise when these foreign people landed on our shores dressed in these elegant robes, looking as healthy as a king then suddenly the disappeared into overcrowded town and cities. By the late 17th century an organisation called "cruentus" was formed by none other than my ancestor Takashi Higarashi. Takashi with his family, decided to take action against all the mysterious disappearances' of humans then showing up covered in cuts and bruises, they first time they came up against the creatures was a nightmare. We already knew that they were beings from hell, but by budda, they were not ready for this. We only had our normal weapons, swords holy water, spiritually powers in only a few of us but that was enough to realise that they had absolutely no affect on them. It wasn't till the 18th century when we learned what they really were.  
They are what the English call vampires.


End file.
